VMusic Revolution!
by rocketman182
Summary: *Sequel to Vocaloid Chronicles* Two and a half years after the original Vocaloids began their unlikely music careers, new candidates have been selected to receive the next generation of VOCALOID hardware. How will these "new" Vocaloids mix in with the originals? And why exactly does the scientist seem like he's hiding something from them all...? *Please R&R!*
1. Chapter 1

I'm BAAAAAACK! finally, school is over and i can get back to work! No more high school for me, I'm a damn graduate! xD It's been a long time coming, and finally the sequel to Vocaloid Chronicles is here! It takes place about 2 years or so after the end of Vocaloid Chronicles. I have A LOT (mostly comedy) planned for this story, i hope all of you who found my humble little tale while browsing through enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I hate these... hey, anybody new wanna give this a shot?

IA: I do!

Rocketman182: Shhh! nobody knows you're here yet!

IA: Fuck!

Rocketman182: I don't own the Vocaloids, now get back in the story IA!

IA: Sorry!

.

.

.

**V-Music Revolution!**

**Ch. 1**

**Operational Status**

*2 years after the events of Vocaloid Chronicles*

*A door to a dark operating room opened up into a small waiting room. Dr. Fujiki Ayatoba and two lab assistants were waiting patiently. Ayatoba wore a tan suit, but apart from that he looked rather disheveled. The doctor and head surgeon responsible for overseeing the operations walked through the door with grins on their faces.*

**Ayatoba**: *Stands up* How did it go?

**Surgeon**: Very well. There were no complications this time, unlike a few of the others. I have no idea where you found all of these volunteers, but they truly a bunch of brave souls. This new third generation apparatus was untried and untested; many of the subjects were minors even!

**Doctor**: Regardless, the operations were a huge success. Some hair pigment and eye color variations resulted and a few vocal cord pitch shifts, but nothing serious except in subjects 2, 7, and 10.

**Ayatoba**: What happened! I thought the apparatus was safe!

**Surgeon**: Yes, we thought so as well, but it WAS untested. Your eagerness to have this done is the only thing to blame for this. The affected subject's bodies are slowly rejecting the implants. It may be due to miscalibrated neural interfaces, but it's impossible to tell right now.

**Ayatoba**: that is not good... Wait! I can remotely recalibrate the interfaces with a few calculated bursts of radiation; I had to do it once already with one of the original apparatuses.

**Doctor**: I suppose it's worth a try. *calls over three gurneys with staff* please wheel subjects 2, 7, and 10 into the radiology wing, and tell Dr. Takahashi to ready the radiation therapy machines. He should be in his office.

**Ayatoba**: Thank you, Doctor.

**Doctor**: *Turns back to face Ayatoba* not a problem; I have a vested interest in this procedure producing no casualties.

**Ayatoba**: And what would that interest be?

Doctor: No casualties in a major breakthrough operation with untested tech; imagine the raise I'm going to get after this!

**Ayatoba**: So much for altruism it seems...

**Surgeon**: We should do this sooner than later, gentlemen.

**Ayatoba**: Right.

*The three men walk to the radiology wing where the three subjects were sedated on three tables. Ayatoba approached the first table which held on top subject 2*

**Doctor**: According to the chart, this girl's name is SeeU. Poor thing, i remember when she first came in for the operation. So full of life, this one...

**Surgeon**: A rare show of sentimentality, how unlike you, doctor...

**Doctor**: I'm not as cold and calculated as you two make me out to be.

**Ayatoba**: A discussion for later. Right now these three are in deteriorating condition. So let's see... Ah yes, the other two are the twins. I hand selected these ones. Ring Suzune and Lui Hibiki, if I recall correctly.

**Surgeon**: *Calls in radiology department head* Dr. Ayatoba, this is Dr. Furakawa. He will be assisting you.

**Ayatoba**: Very well, let's get this over with as quickly and cleanly as possible.

*Scene Change*

*Back in the recovery room, the rest of the successful subjects lay either sleeping or anxiously awaiting the news about their newfound friends. One of the older girls who signed onto the procedure, Cul, managed to sit up, but felt a twinge of pain in her side as she did.*

**Cul**: Shit... Miku did say that would happen I guess... Aw hell, I gotta piss.

**Nurse**: *Walks over to Cul* Do you need any assistance?

**Cul**: I gotta piss.

**Nurse**: Um... Alright... I'll get the supervisor...

**Cul**: Listen lady, it's not rocket science. Just lift me off this damned bed.

*Another subject sat up, and turned toward Cul. Her name was Aoki Lapis, a younger girl who also signed up for the project.*

**Aoki**: Cul, you shouldn't be so rude...

**Cul**: Aw, hell Aoki. First SeeU says something and now you? I'm not that big of an ass!

*A third subject sat up on his bed. He was about the same age as Aoki, perhaps a bit younger. His name was Oliver, a boy from Britan who won a position in the project for his remarkable singing abilities.*

**Oliver**: C-Cul, you should relax... Your cuts will reopen if you don't calm yourself down... *falls back asleep.*

**Cul**: I- ah, whatever. I just don't like being cooped up in this place. It's been a week already, shouldn't they have installed some kind of rapid healing device while they were fishing around in my guts? I guess I'm going a little stir crazy...

**Aoki**: I don't think the technology's quite there yet, Cul. And yes, it's starting to get pretty stuffy in here...

**Cul**: Ain't that the truth

**Nurse**: Alright Cul, let's get this over with...

-Scene Change-

*Back at the Vocaloid Mansion*

*Everything was oddly quiet; a rare occurrence. Most were either in their rooms, asleep, or relaxing in their own personal corner somewhere. However, Miku Hatsune was not one of those people. Lately she had been worried over the upcoming second concert tour in America and Europe. It was going to put a strain on her body, no question. But after the series of "upgrades" Ayatoba had them all undergo, she wasn't in the best condition.*

**Miku**: *Sigh* I wonder where Kaito is, he always seems to be able to calm me down...

*Suddenly she notices another presence in the room. It was Neru Akita, likely the LAST person Miku wanted to see right now.*

**Neru**: Talking to yourself again?

**Miku**: Oh, just shut up.

**Neru**: Woah, number 1 princess wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?

**Miku**: I just have a lot on my mind right now, ok?

**Neru**: Well, lucky you; I'm in a charitable mood. What's up?

**Miku**: *Heavy sarcasm* Oh, how very gracious of you...

**Neru**: Now I'm just curious. C'mon, spit it out.

**Miku**: Fine, whatever. I've had that concert and those upgrades in my head all day.

**Neru**: Well it'll please you to know they fucked me up pretty good. Until I get my voice box recalibrated, I'm gonna keep switching back and forth between a really high pitched voice and my normal voice... *voice changes to squeaky, high pitched version*Damn!

**Miku**: *Laughs* That really does suck! Speaking of the upgrades, have you heard anything new about the V3s?

**Neru**: *Voice shifts back* Yeah, I was wondering if you'd be interested in that. The last major operations are complete, but SeeU, Ring, and Lui's bodies are rejecting the implants.

**Miku**: WHAT! We need to get down there right away!

**Neru**: Why? They'll be fine; they've got the best medical care in all of eastern Asia. It's not like we could do anything.

**Miku**: Those are our friends, Neru!

**Neru**: No, TWO of them are YOUR friends. And one of the others might be Luka's cousin. But, that's about it.

**Miku**: We're going. Now.

**Neru**: Fuck that!

**Miku**: *Glares at her with the fury of a thousand angry pop divas*

**Neru**: If I'm going, you're gonna have to physically drag me there.

**Miku**: Len must the patience of a saint... *Grabs Neru by her shirt collar and drags her, kicking and screaming the whole way, to the Crypton corporation's van they let Miku borrow. Miku had finally turned 18, so she could now drive whenever and wherever the hell she pleased.*

**Neru**: I fuckin hate you.

**Miku**: Suck it up, princess. Get in the car.

-Scene change-

*Back in the hospital*

*Another V3 subject had woken up and was feeling healed enough to move around a bit. She had a name, but everyone called her IA. She sat up out of her hospital bed, the familiar twinge of pain still present, and stepped onto the cold floor.*

**IA**: Jeeze, you'd think they'd give you socks or something...

**Cul**: Yeah, you never really get used to it. How are you feeling?

**IA**: I'm alright I guess, but I've been incredibly thirsty lately.

**Cul**: Yeah, me too. I think it's close to dinner time; has your appetite come back to you yet?

**IA**: Not really, things still hurt a lot. At least I'm walking though, right?

**Cul**: that's true. I guess it's not nearly as bad as Miku and the others had it though...

**IA**: I'm still not clear on exactly what happened. Since you seem to know what you're talking about, how about you fill me in.

**Cul**: I probably shouldn't...

**IA**: Please!

**Cul**: Alright, well, this is Miku's version so take it with a grain of salt, alright? Basically they were all involved in a terrible accident, and they were all going to die. Then Dr. Ayatoba showed up with an experimental set of cybernetic stuff he was developing to turn ordinary people into amazing singers. Basically he had the cybernetics implanted in them to repair the damage from the accident.

**IA**: Wow... That's crazy!

**Cul**: Tell me about it. I had to listen to that story like six times...

**Unknown**: However, that is precisely what happened.

*Cul and IA turned around as Dr. Ayatoba walked into the room.*

**Ayatoba**: That story Miku told you was entirely true.

*Both girls were awestruck, mostly at the fact the Miku didn't exaggerate as usual.*

**IA**: So... We're round 2?

**Ayatoba**: *laughs* not quite. You are the result of the finished project. As a matter of fact, the systems implanted in you right now are substantially less than what the others received two and a half years ago. You didn't have any serious injuries prior to the operation so all you have is the cybernetic vocal and perception apparatus. To be technical, you actually have the third-generation "VOCALOID 3" Model A7-Delta Cybernetic Enhancement Package.

**Cul**: Thats a bit wordy...

**Ayatoba**: We just call it V3.

**IA**: That's a lot easier...

**Atatoba**: We thought so too. Now the three with the medical issues will be returning to this room soon, so try to keep quiet.

**IA & Cul**: Sure thing.

*Ayatoba walked out of the recovery wing quickly to avoid having to explain details.*

-Scene Change-

*Back at the Vocaloid mansion*

*Lily walked into the living room where she thought Miku and Neru ought to have been. It was empty, but a small note was left on the coffee table.*

**Lily**: Well well, what do we have here? *reads note* Aw, what the fuck! We had a recording in 30 minutes you teal haired little bastard!

-End Ch. 1-

.

.

.

Well, it starts a bit slow but things will definitely be picking up shortly. Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone! I'm BACK! After a rather long hiatus from writing, I have returned to you, my wonderful readers! Alright, down to business. Here's the second chapter of my sequel to my first fic, "Vocaloid Chronicles". This chapter is 99% comedy sketches so just be forwarned. my other fics will be getting updated soon and im producing a small spinoff oneshot that takes place in between this story and the previous one. Well enough of my drabble, Thanks for reading and please enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: Jeeze, havent done these in a while, i don't think I'm ready. Miku, take this one?  
**

**Miku: Sure! Rocketboy-  
**

**Author: RocketMAN, thank you.  
**

**Miku: ...Sure. RocketMAN182 does not own Vocaloid, the software, the companies, or pretty much anything affiliated with my pretty face. He does own the story.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Ch. 2**  
**Everything old is new again**

*In the car with Miku and Neru 30 minutes after they left*

**Miku**: *Singing the empty stomach song*

**Neru**: Oh for the love of God, Miku, just shut up!

**Miku**: Oh come on, you know you wanna sing along!

**Neru**: Says who!?

**Miku**: *quietly* My Glock-18...

**Neru**: What?

**Miku**: Nothing! *Bright smile*

**Neru**: We're close right? I'm getting sick of this awful smell in here...

**Miku**: Oh! You mean my custom made leek air freshener?

**Neru**: Oh come on... Give me a break! You're not serious, are you?

**Miku**: take a whiff, you tell me. *hands her a leek shaped air freshener*

**Neru**: *sniffs* Oh, ugh! What the fuck Miku!? That's the most horrendous stench I've EVER smelled!

**Miku**: a matter of opinion...

**Neru**: Let's... Let's just get there ok? I hate hospitals enough without being leek-gassed beforehand.

**Miku**: Fine, buzzkill...

*Floors the gas pedal with Neru screaming*

-Scene Change-

*Back at the Vocaloid Mansion*

*Rin and Len pulled into the large driveway with their road roller and parked it rather close to Ayatoba's car, as in they sheared off the rear bumper. They hopped down and bolted into the living room at full speed.*

**Rin**: MIKU! I FOUND A LEEK PATCH! ITS OUT IN THE WOO-

*The only person in the living room was Luka, who barely acknowledged them and went right back to her book.*

**Len**: Her car isn't here. I don't think she's home, sis.

**Rin**: Awww! I wanted to hang out with her!

**Len**: Missing your big sister, there, Rin?

**Rin**: No! And she isn't even our sister!

**Len**: well you and she have been inseparable ever since she bought you that little orange tree...

**Rin**: I LOVE THAT TREE. DONT YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING ABOUT MR. FRESHFRUIT.

**Len**: Yes, yes you do. You'd practically have sex with it if that was even possible...

**Rin**: who's to say it isn't?

**Len**: wow ...what the fuck, Rin...

**Rin**: Oh, I'm kidding. It's a joke, not a dick. Don't take it so hard.

*Luka lets out a single amused "Ha!"*

-Scene Change-

*In another part of the mansion, Kaito and Gakupo were playing Xbox and seemed to be completely engrossed in the virtual firefight. The two men had already gone through two full bags of chips and 4 liters of a bizarre Mountain Dew, Sprite, and Pepsi combination they so gracefully dubbed "Radioactive horse piss". They took the name from Dell's reaction to trying the strange drink for the first time.*

**Kaito**: God dammit! I can't kill this guy! Every time i go through that doorway he blows me to pieces!

**Gakupo**: So then stop going through that doorway.

**Kaito**: *Pauses, then glares at Gakupo* shut up.

**Gakupo**: What's his gamertag?

**Kaito**: Lemme see... It's SexyOtaku68.

**Gakupo**: Wait a minute...

**Kaito**: Isn't that...

*In the other game room, Gumi sat triumphantly in her gaming chair, laughing her ass off.*

-Scene Change-

*At the Hospital*

*IA and Cul were still chatting as Miku burst through the recovery wing doorway with Neru reluctantly in tow.*

**Miku**: MIKU'S HERE! WHO'S HURT!?

*The others in the room just look at her like she's crazy*

**Neru**: Please... Miku just shut up and take us home...

**IA**: Um, it's SeeU, Ring, and Lui. Dr. Ayatoba said they'd be alright though.

**Miku**: NOT SEEU! SHE'S SO INNOCENT AND ADORABLE!

**Cul**: *sweatdrop* ...Are you on crack?

**Miku**: I had a lot of sugar in the car!

**Neru**: Cul... I'm so sorry, I tried to stop her...

**Cul**: No no, it's… it's fine.

*Another of the V3 subjects slowly wakes up. She had a slightly purple tint in her hair and was a bit taller than some of the other subjects. She yawned deeply, sat up, yelped in pain, and fell back down onto her bed*

**Aoki**: Was that Yuzuki waking up?

**Cul**: Yeah, I think so. *to Yuzuki Yukari* Hey, rabbit girl, you alright?

**Yukari**: *Groan* I'm... I'm ok... I think...

**Neru**: Who's that? I haven't seen her before, was she new to the project? Like, a last minute addition?

**Miku**: No she was on the original list, you just don't pay attention.

**Neru**: Bitch...

**Miku**: Look who's talkin'. She's Yuzuki Yukari, so you know, and she is the sweetest girl EVER.

**Neru**: You seem to think everyone is "sweet and adorable", don't you?

**Miku**: no, I think you're mean and frumpy. See? Not everyone!

**Neru**: Too mean...

**Miku**: That's what you get for hiding the paperwork for my last leek shipment. I couldn't get my stuff for WEEKS.  
**  
Neru**: I told you already, I MISPLACED IT ON ACCIDENT.

**Miku**: Just like you "misplaced" my right pigtail in the garbage disposal?

**Neru**: ok, that was ONE TIME!

*Dr. Ayatoba walks in looking rather frustrated*

**Ayatoba**: What the hell is all the racket!? *Sees Miku and Neru* Oh, that explains it. Hello you two, what brings you here?

**Miku**: We got a call from one of the staff here that three of the new Vocaloid implant subjects were in trouble, so we came to see if we could help.

**Neru**: You have a nasty habit of using the word "we" all the time...

**Miku**: So, is there anything WE can do?

**Ayatoba**: No, I think it's going to be ok. SeeU has been stabilized and the twins are doing ok so far. A number of the others are still in a deep sleep, recovering from the surgery.

**IA**: *Looking over the others who are still asleep* Are they all going to be ok?

**Ayatoba**: Yes, they'll be fine. They just need to rest.

**Yukari**: Yeah... Me too... *collapses*

**Ayatoba**: Miku, how is everyone doing back at the house? No technical issues i hope? Also, my car is still intact I hope?

-Scene change-

*That same time, back at the Vocaloid mansion*

**Meiko**: *Panicking, running into the second living room adjacent to the kitchen* Hey, uh, Lily? Yeah, um, where's the fire extinguisher? I kind of, um, HELP ME I LIT THE KITCHEN ON FIRE!

**Lily**: OH SHIT! *grabs fire extinguisher* STEP ASIDE, WOMAN! *Hoses down the blaze that had engulfed the entire stovetop.*

**Meiko**: T-thank you...

**Lily**: How did you not know where the fire extinguisher was!? This is like, the third time you've almost burned the house down! And another thi- are you drunk?

**Meiko**: I only had a LITTLE 190 proof straight vodka, and a couple of wine coolers with lunch!

**Lily**: *Facepalms* I swear...

**Rin** **& Len**: *Runs into the kitchen, both are panting* Um... We kinda screwed up...

**Lily**: Oh dear lord... What now?

**Len**: We tried to back out our road roller...

**Rin**: and we put in in "forward" and not "reverse"...

**Len**: And now Ayatoba's BMW is a bit... Flatter.

**Lily**: Meiko, do you have any of that vodka left?

-Scene change-

*Back at the hospital*

**Miku**: ...I'm sure everything's fine!

**Ayatoba**: Good, that BMW was very expensive. Anyways- oh, it seems like another has woken up.

*A girl at the far end of the room slowly sat up, only to fall back down again like all the others. She had long, half-blonde half-brunette hair with a red, blue, and yellow accent on one side of her bangs. Her eyes were a bright amber color, clearly the result of the surgery.*

**IA**: GALACO! *squees* You're awake! *everyone awake runs over to talk to the newly awakened girl except Cul and Oliver, who are not feeling strong enough to get up yet.*

**Cul**: They know each other?

**Oliver**: Yes, they've been friends since their early childhood. Both of them are big fans of "outer-spacey" stuff, so they gave each other nicknames to match. IA's is actually "Aria on the planets", and Galaco wanted "galaxy" but it didn't ring too well so they went with "Galaco".

**Cul**: How do you know this?

**Oliver**: I talked to her a lot during the days before the operations. We were both pretty nervous so we calmed each other down.

**Cul**: A blossoming relationship?

**Oliver**: …I'm 12.

**Cul**: Oh. I didn't mean, I just… I didn't think they'd use anyone so young…

**Oliver**: Well, I volunteered. That and they promised me this. *Lifts up his eye patch to reveal a glowing red orb where his eye used to be.*

**Cul**: OH MY GOD, WHAT IN THE NAME OF FUCK.

**Oliver**: It shoots lasers. I'm like freakin' Kano from Mortal Kombat!

**Cul**: I'd say you'd shoot your eye out kid, but I think it's a moot point by now. Also very cliché.

**Ayatoba**: Yeah, Oliver, the laser can't actually kill. As a matter of fact, it's just an eye safe laser pointer in the shape of an eyeball.

**Oliver**: What!? You screwed me over you cheap bastard!

**Ayatoba**: Well at least it's better than having only one eye! You're at least a LITTLE better off!

**Neru**: Can't argue with that logic.

**Miku**: I think it's kinda cool! Can you move it like a regular eye?

**Oliver**: Yeah, I can. I can switch it on and off without using my hands too.

**Cul**: Weren't you guys talking to Galaco or something?

**IA**: She fell back unconscious… I don't think she's fully recovered from the initial operations just yet.

**Ayatoba**: Well, most of you all are awake by now so I should probably give you the introduction, a few materials you'll be needing, and your daily 4 ounces of motor oil.

**All awake V3s**: WHAT!?

**Ayatoba**, Just kidding, of course. It's only two ounces.

**Miku**: Doctor…

**Ayatoba**: Whaaat? I'm just having fun. I've been under a lot of stress lately.

**Neru**: Shouldn't you wait for the three that aren't doing so well?

**Ayatoba**: I would have to split up the group anyways to do the Intros, seeing as the conference room I've been given is pretty small. I'm not gonna pack together a bunch of irritable, heavily medicated cyborgs in a stuffy room for an hour and a half. That's a bad idea.

**Cul**: Agreed.

**Ayatoba**: Alright, I have to go back to the mansion for a minute so I can grab the DVDs I left there. I'll be back within the hour. Miku, Neru, if you wouldn't mind going out and picking up some chips and orange juice for everyone? The hospital food isn't all that great and these kids have got to be hungry. Here's 2000￥. Go buy what you can.

**Miku**: Sure thing!

**Neru**: Wait, I have to do stuff!?

**Miku**: OH POOR NERU.

*Ayatoba calls a cab and leaves. As soon as he walks out the front doors of the hospital, Miku's phone rings.*

**Miku**: It's Lily…. I should probably answer that.

**Neru**: Your ringtone is "World is Mine"? Seriously girl? Your own song?

**Miku**: So what?

**Neru**: It's just a bit arrogant, I'm just saying.

**Miku**: no it's not! Especially cuz it's such a damn good- ok, maybe a little arrogant. *picks up the phone* _Moshi moshi, Miku desu._ Hey Lily- what!? No, he just left, he's on his way. Oh hell, well at least drape a tarp over the good furniture so their blood doesn't go EVERYWHERE. I don't think- no, we're fine here. How long? Probably like ten minutes or so, he's taking a cab. Ok, _ganbatte_, peace out.

**Neru**: what was that about?

**Miku**: Rin and Len totaled Ayatoba's new BMW, and Meiko lit the kitchen on fire. Again.

**Neru**: They're pretty fucked, aren't they?

**Miku**: that car ran him 40 grand.

**Neru**: Oh jeeze… poor Len… There's nothing I can even do!

**Miku**: At least my Kaito's not in any trouble! *phone rings* It's Gakupo… *answers phone* Hey. He did what? Oh for the love of- that's twice now! I'll be home later, just try to stop the bleeding and try to get at least the big shards out.

**IA**: Let me guess, you spoke too soon.

**Miku**: He put his foot through the TV screen.

**Neru**: This is gonna be a LONG day.

.

.

.

**There you have it! The next chapter will have a lot more substance in it, promise! Thanks for reading, please review!**

**-Rocketman182  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well everyone, I'm back! i know i haven't updated this story in a REALLY long time but I've had quite of bit of free time on my hands lately, so I decided to revisit the old story and start writing again. I've changed the approach I'm taking to the story, as you can see it will now be told in actually story format, not script. I'm sorry to whomever enjoyed the script format but give the new stuff a chance please! This chapter is pretty much pure plot development to go along with the storyline I've set up for it. So please, enjoy!  
**

**.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid or any of it's affiliate companies, products, etc.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Trouble in Paradise**

**-One week after the events at the hospital**

It was a hot, sunny day, and a certain Ms. Megpoid Gumi was having a relaxing tanning session in the backyard of the Vocaloid Mansion by the in-ground pool. She had everything she could need; sunglasses, a cheap magazine, her favorite bathing suit, and a well-mixed margarita.

It had been an exhausting first part of the day. First she had a few new tracks to record at the INTERNET Co. recording studio, and then she had a fight with her brother Gakupo over the color of the men's suits at his wedding. He wanted purple but Gumi thought that "pimpin" was not a good theme to pitch to his fiancé, Luka. Finally, she had a fan signing at a local music shop followed by bi-yearly cybernetics maintenance down at the local hospital.

The signing and maintenance had taken her into the mid-afternoon; it was already 2:30pm. "Plenty of time to catch some rays," she thought, "and a fresh margarita to boot!"

As she reached for her drink, she didn't realize that Kaito had left his drink on the same table. Gumi accidentally nudged it, and a neon green liquid splashed onto the poolside concrete.

"Aw, darn it!" Gumi was about to get the hose to spray the liquid away. Before she could, Kaito came out to get his drink.

"Gumi, you knock this over?" As obvious as it was, Kaito was always 'that guy' who had to ask stupid questions like that.

"No, it was the mystical fairy that goes around knocking people's cups over." Sarcasm filled Gumi's voice. "I was about to clean it up-"

Kaito stopped her short. "No! Leave it! Look!" He pointed to a small housefly that had landed on the green liquid. It suddenly started flying around at incredible speed for a bug that size, then burst into flames.

"What the hell? What is that stuff!?" Gumi backed away quickly, almost tripping over the Chaise lounge she was lying on.

"Progress!" Kaito loudly stated. "It's a new drink combination that Gakupo and I made!"

"What on earth did you put in there, crack and kerosene!?" Gumi exclaimed.

"Well, we thought about putting meth in there for those really long days and-" Gumi hit him over the head with a water ski that laid conveniently close by.

"You two are the biggest morons I have ever encountered…"

Kaito felt a little hurt by that, disregarding how true it actually was. "I was just kidding! And ya know, you could maybe TRY it before judging it."

Gumi gave a disgusted look. "There aren't enough carrots in Japan to get me to drink that shit." She picked up her Margarita and the lounge she was sitting in. "I'm gonna move down a little so my stuff doesn't get that toxic waste on it. I'd bet its already mutating into some bizarre abomination."

Kaito frowned. He knew it didn't really look all that appealing, and maybe Gumi was right, but it was still partially his creation and he was going to stand up for it!

"Gumi I insist you try it so that you can at least properly hate it!" Kaito huffed. It was actually kind of sad to see a grown man act that way, Gumi thought.

"Ugh, fine, but if I die, I'm haunting you. That's not a threat, that's a promise." With that she had Kaito bring out another glassful of the green liquid. She picked up the cup, gave one last look at him (mouthing the words "haunted." Silently to him) and took a sip. I was a few moments before the reality of Gumi's current situation became apparent to her. Her vision blurred a bit, and everything seemingly slowed down around her. Even Kaito looked to be almost frozen in place. She sat up from her lawn chair, looked around, and noticed that indeed everything was standing still, or moving much, MUCH slower than usual. She walked over to the house and peered inside through one of the kitchen windows. Miku and Rin were sitting at the kitchen table, Meiko and Gakupo were chatting while washing the dishes from earlier in the afternoon, and Dell was smoking a cigarette in the living room while Neru was bugging him to stop. At least, that's what it all looked like seeing as none of them were moving either.

"Ok, what the hell is going on!?" Gumi screamed. Suddenly she felt violently ill. As she dropped to her knees on the grass, her entire world began to spin as everything seemed to come back up to reality in a sudden whirring motion. Then she puked.

Kaito had come running as soon as he realized where Gumi had somehow disappeared to. He picked her up off the ground and brought her inside. She wasn't very with it, just moaning and groaning a lot. He set her down in one of the armchairs next to Dell.

"Kaito, what the hell happened to her!?" Gakupo came running over, accidentally dropping a heavy pan on Meiko's foot. Needless to say Rin learned a few fun new curse words after her little outburst.

"I had her try a sip of that drink we came up with and then-" Gakupo cut him off by hitting him upside the head with yet another conveniently placed water ski.

"You idiot! You were never supposed to actually DRINK it! It was just a fun experiment to watch flies explode!" Gakupo exclaimed.

"Wait… oh crap you were actually serious when you said that?" Kaito looked completely blown away by the revelation he just had.

"No shit, now look at her! She's a damn vegetable!"

"I… um… but did you see how fast she was moving? It was like greased lightning or something!"

Meiko walked over to the two. "Kaito I swear to god… you are the dumbest mad scientist I've ever met. This really isn't a hard fix, she's just all tweaked out from a caffeine and sugar hyper-rush. I saw you two making it earlier, and trust me she'll be fine. However Gumi isn't gonna be too happy with you, Kaito, when she finally does come around." She warned. She turned toward Dell. "Dell, you mind making up another batch of 'the stuff'? She's gonna need it." Dell nodded in response.

"Yeah… probably not too pleased…" Kaito began to slink away, but as he turned around to make his escape, something grabbed the end of his ever-present blue scarf.

Miku looked over her shoulder, shook her head, and went back to chatting with Rin.

"You…did this to me… gonna kill you… no mercy…" Gumi managed to groan her vengeful promise, and then passed out.

**-THE NEXT DAY**

Gumi awoke to find Luka asleep sitting up next to her in her room. It seemed as though she had fallen asleep too on her turn to watch Gumi during the night. It had become routine practice in the household where if one got sick or hurt, the others would take shifts watching them in 1-hour shifts. Gumi looked over at her green digital clock. 4:37 a.m. Poor Luka had drawn the short straw and was stuck with the dreaded 4am to 5am shift.

"Oh wow, The sun's not even up yet. This is a first, me waking up before everyone else and not the other way around…" She drifted off into her own thoughts as Luka sat there quietly snoring, slumping over a little in her chair. Gumi noticed a small snot bubble had formed and…

"no, no, no, too gross. Not gonna think about it anymore." Gumi tried to remember what happened, but all she could recall was the moment right before she passed out, and the face of the blue-haired _baka_ that had done this to her.

4:58 a.m.

Gumi hadn't realized she had spent the last 20 minutes off in la-la land dreaming up revenge plots against Kaito. One of the others, probably one of the two twins because they happened to be morning people, would come to relieve the sleeping Luka any minute now. They were sure to scold her too for drifting off, so Gumi decided to quietly wake her up before then.

She nudged Luka's shoulder gently, trying to rouse her before Rin or Len decided to make a public example of her.

"Hey, Luka, wake up, your shift is over." No response. She nudged her again, this time a little harder. "Come on, you pink moron, I'd rather not have you butchered on my floor here."

Luka mumbled a little. "Oh… Gakupo, you're never satisfied… oh I'd be happy to…"

Gumi practically pushed her chair over at that point. How dare she have dirty dreams about her fiancé while she was sitting NEXT to her! The nerve!

Luka toppled over onto the carpet, then sat up shocked and confused as to what just happened. "oh, good morning Gumi, how are you feeling?" She said innocently.

"Disgusted and appalled, but thanks for looking after me."

"Oh, it was no problem!"

"Riiight. Go change your underwear, you perv." Gumi said with a mischievous grin.

Luka's face went blood red. "I-I… I'll be going…"

Luka opened the door to find Rin standing there waiting for 5:00a.m. to come. "Oh, morning Rin, she's awake just so you know." With that Luka walked off back to her room.

"Yay!" Rin squeaked, excited her friend was awake with her. "How ya feelin'? Any better? We had Dell fix you up an IV of some weird anti-tox stuff he put together for when Haku has her reeeally bad drinking days. Who knew his dad was a doctor? Anyways the thing ran out a few hours ago so we took it out. Hopefully we didn't wake you up?" Rin looke a little too happy for 5a.m., even for the most hardcore morning person.

"No, I'm fine. And you said you guys put an IV in me!?" Gumi exclaimed as the information finished processing through her groggy brain.

"Yeah, like I said Dell did it. He used to work in a hospital for a while until he decided to go with Haku to the Academy, and then, well, you remember." She was referring to the accident that nearly killed everyone who currently lived in the house two years ago when a dam broke and caused the bus they were all on to get washed away, nearly killing everyone onboard.

"Yeah, let's not talk about that, I still have nightmares. So, am I ok? Like, do I look alright?" Gumi asked.

"Well a little green around the gills but other than that, no, you look fine. Well, except for the bedhead, of course." Gumi panicked for a moment, and then remembered her boyfriend Ted was out on business for the rest of the month. So, luckily, he didn't have to see her in such a messy state. Hopefully none of the others had called him, especially his sister Teto. She had a tendency to blow things slightly out of proportion…

Gumi sat up, still slightly out of it but definitely awake now. "Well, I doubt I'm gonna get any more sleep, may as well go have my morning carrot and coffee. Rin, you should probably go back to sleep. I'll be fine."

Rin nodded and skipped off down the hall to her room. Now that Rin was gone, the plotting could begin. A wicked smile spread across Gumi's face as all the horrific ideas came flooding into her mind all at once.

Several hours later, around 8 o'clock, Kaito came walking down the stairs to get ready for his early morning recording session. No one else had woken up yet, as today was Saturday and no one but Kaito had any early-morning business. He stepped into the kitchen and flicked the lightswitch. However, no lights came on. Instead all of the automatic blinds on the windows suddenly snapped shut. It was pitch black except for a few small rays shining in through the cracks around some of the windows across the room.

"aw, dammit, looks like the electrical is going haywire again. Gotta remember to call somebody to take care of that when I get home." He tried flipping the switch a few more times, but to no avail. Suddenly he heard someone laughing. It was quiet at first, but it steadily grew louder and louder. Kaito couldn't see very well in the dark, so who it was was a mystery to him. It seemed to come from everywhere at once!

"Um… hello? Who's t-there?" Kaito started shuddering, wondering what on earth was going on. He felt a presence come up behind him, but he dared not turn around. "Oh… oh God…" Kaito turned his head slowly.

A match was lit, and a figure wearing a white hockey mask appeared before him. It whispered, "No. No God. Just ME."

Kaito screamed at the top of his lungs and dove out the nearest window, through the automatic blinds, shattering the window and the entire unit. Still screaming, he ran as fast as his legs could carry him all the way into the next neighborhood.

Gumi flicked the lights on. "Well that was fun!" she thought to herself.

Everyone in the house came running down the stairs, only to find Gumi standing there with her handiwork laid out right in front of her.

Meiko was the first to speak. "What the hell… ok, a couple of questions. Who was screaming, why is the window smashed, and why does it look like there's a substantial puddle of what I hope isn't urine on the floor there?"

"Not to worry, justice has been done. You can all go back to bed." Gumi smiled innocently.

Meiko just stared blankly, very confused as to what she was seeing. "Um, ok… glad to see you're feeling better, Gumi." She and the rest of the house all went back to their rooms, no one uttering even a single additional question.

Gumi took a deep breath, "time to clean up I suppose. Now where did Miku put that broom…"

**-ONE WEEK LATER**

Gumi sat in her comfy armchair, staring blankly at the television show in front of her. It wasn't even very interesting, but she had done all of the items on her to-do list and there wasn't much else she could think of, except, of course, to waste away in her chair.

Luka walked into the living room where she sat. "Gumi, you look… very bored." Gumi sank even deeper into the cushions.

"Yeah, kinda. There's nothing to do around here!" Gumi pointlessly flicked through other channels, breezing past reruns of Jersey Shore. "I swear, that show is so stupid. And Americans wonder why they catch so much flak internationally, they've got morons like that running rampant!"

Luka giggled quietly. "True, but I'm not here to discuss that stuff. I found something you might want to see…" She handed Gumi a manila folder.

"What is this, missile codes or something?" Gumi smirked. "Because I have a few people in mind-"

Luka wasn't amused; she pushed the envelope into Gumi's hands a bit harder. "Just open the damn thing."

"Jeeze, alright already, no need to get all flustered." She opened the envelope and glanced over the contents. "Oh… wow this explains SO much. I KNEW he had something to do with this."

Luka nodded. "I don't know why Dr. Ayatoba would slip Kaito that stuff, but he was either very bored or it points to something quite a bit larger… something that might be worth checking out further."

Gumi set the envelope and its contents down on the coffee table in front of her. "I'm not sure whether to confront him on this or to wait and see if it was just an accident or something."

"Gumi, that's a very serious chemical mixture that you drank. You're lucky that your VOCALOID system didn't burn out. You could've died." It was true; if their systems failed the damage to their bodies could be irreparable.

"Wait, do you remember what Gakupo said? How we were 'never supposed to drink it'? He knew it was dangerous!"

It took a moment for the implications to hit Luka, but when it did, she gasped out loud. "Ayatoba knew what he was doing… he knew exactly what he gave those two. And I'll bet he knew someone in this house full of morons would wind up drinking it!"

"Were… were we experimented on? Were we just test subjects?" Gumi paused for a long time before saying that. Something was very wrong here. The doctor had always been good to them, but this was a serious breach of their trust. She looked to Luka, her expression as flabbergasted and confused as hers.

Luka took a deep breath, "So what should we do? We can't just let this go." For a moment Luka wished she hadn't said that. She didn't want to have to deal with this, not so close to her wedding day. There was still too much to do, too much to think about, too many worries left un-worried...

"Yo, Luka, snap out of it!" Gumi waved her hand in front of Luka's face. "You still with me girl? Ok, I think we should just talk to the two boys about this, especially Gakupo. He probably knows what the stuff was actually called. Maybe if we can get a product name we can trace it back to Ayatoba's lab. Ya know, for definitive proof."

Luka nodded again. "Good idea, we'll do that then. No need to jump to conclusions I suppose."

Meanwhile at the Hospital

IA picked up her cell phone that lay on the pillow next to her. It was only a few more hours until all the paperwork was done and they could all finally leave, but it felt like it may as well have been another month. As she was flipping through her phone, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. It was Dr. Ayatoba. His hair was a disaster, his coat wrinkled, and the bags under his eyes could carry a family of four's luggage for a week. He was sitting in an adjacent office just holding his head in his hands while he filled out endless mounds of paperwork, most of which pertained to the "New VOCALOID 3 recipients" being released from the hospital. But there was something else on the table, she noticed. Careful not to alert the Doctor, she crept up behind him and read the title of the file. Unfortunately there was no title, but there _was_ something even more intriguing; a large stamp that read "CLASSIFIED TIER 1." It also had Ayatoba's personal seal in the top right corner, and from the looks of it the government's security administration's seal as well. Not wanting to get caught, she crept back to her cot and lay back down, pretending as if nothing happened.

She thought long and hard on what that could mean, staying up long past "lights out" at ten o'clock.

"What could Ayatoba be working on for the government? A weapon maybe? A new kind of medicine?" She couldn't sleep well that night, just thinking and thinking. Eventually she merely made a mental note of it and when morning came she took her shower, grabbed her travel bag, and stepped onto the bus that would take her and the rest of her new friends to the Newest wing of the Vocaloid mansion; their new home.

.

.

.

**Thanks for reading everyone, i should be able to update in a week or so!**

**please review, it tells me how i'm doing so far! :)**


End file.
